A killed lovestory
by pastel yellow
Summary: A fanfic in which Cato and Clove are in love. It's not a secret; they get engaged. Please read and review, it's my first Hunger Games fanfic. Hope you like it, 'cause I honestly do. Right now a one-shot but I might add more...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Cato proposes to Clove and blah blah blah. Nothing new, just some fluff that popped in to my head. If enough people want to, I might make more chapters (like the reaping and the actual games), but for no it's just a quick oneshot.  
Rated T in case I want to add the games later on. **

I wore a beautiful yellow dress when it happened. We were in the only meadow in my district. Our district. District 2.  
He was sitting underneath a big tree. Its branches was hanging down, almost touching the ground. It was spring so the flowers had just popped open. Beautiful was what it was. So beautiful. He was sitting on a picnic-blanket, the one my mother had made for him. The brown blanket, the one that matched his suntanned skin in a way I couldn't have imagined before seeing it with my own eyes. Everything had been perfect. Perfectly planned, perfectly set up and perfectly perfect. He was perfect in that moment. I was perfect in that moment. _We_ were perfect in that moment.  
I remember being all girly when I saw him sitting there. I was never girly, except when I was around him. He was the only one who made me all giggly and bubbly in my stomach. Cato; my beautiful blonde haired prince who had planned all of this just for me. He had chosen the perfect time and location too. Spring; not to warm, not to cold; Afternoon; The sun was shining absolutely perfect on the flowery meadow.  
I still remember how he smiled and lit up when he saw me. I was nervous; even though no one had said anything to me about what was going to happen, I knew. I knew that he was going to propose to me. Why else would I have been so dressed up? Why else wold everyone look at me with smiles full of secrets?

My mother had taken care of me that day, when I got home from school. She had brushed and styled my hair. It was pinned up with a thousand hair needles in a bun on the top of my head. She had scrubbed every inch of my body after I had taken a bath. She had sewn me a lovely dress that fitted perfectly. I remember that I stood in front of the only mirror in our house, just sucking in the fact that I could look pretty.

"There you are, I've waited for you", Cato says and patted on the blanket next to him, inviting me to sit down. I did as he wanted. The whole thing was just unreal. The hottest guy in District 2, the one that all girls pined for, wanted me to marry him. _Me_. The dark haired, freckled, little girl that was to neat for her age.  
We sat there for a few minutes, just feasting our eyes on the beautiful view. My legs were withdrawn to my face and held there by my arms, wrapping around them. Cato sat leaning backwards, with his hands as a security on not falling and his legs extended to their full length. We didn't say anything, I didn't even know what to say. But after what felt like too long he broke the silence and faced me.  
"I want to show you something", he whispered lovingly and stood up, stretching his hand out for me to grab it. I let him pull me up, which I thanked him by kissing him softly on his cheek. "Go around the tree", he smiled and gave me a gesture to step ahead of him. He was talking about the old oak tree that we sat under. When I reached the other side of the tree I saw the two letters C+C carved into the tree.  
"You did this?" I asked and looked at him. Cato simply replied by a settle nod towards me. He was nervous, and it was cute. I touched the carved in letters and was fascinated by the fact that he did this for me. When I turned to face him again he was down on one knee, though the little box in his hands weren't open yet.  
"You weren't suppose to turn around yet", he confessed and scratched the back of his neck with one hand. I just threw him a smile and told him that it was okay.  
"I love you Clove", he began when I gave him a second chance, "and I want to spend my life with you. You're the first girl I have ever cared about in this way before. I love what you do with your nose when you smile. I love how your freckles appear in the sunlight, instead of your skin getting tanned. I love how you look at me like I'm the only one in the world. I love your laugh." His thoughts trembled away but he quickly got on the right track again. "What I'm saying, Clove, is I want to marry you. Will you be my wife?" He finished and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful gold ring I've ever seen. It wasn't much, but it was special coming from him.  
"Yes", I nodded and smiled so much as my cheeks cramped, "yes, yes yes." He smiled and stood up close to me. My gaze was fixated on his eyes as he got the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. Now that I got a closer look on it, I could see the two little C's engraved next to the word 'forever'.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to requests I'm now making this a multi chapter story. I apologies in advance for not updating it regularly. But I just don't have the time to update it like once every week.  
Tanks for all the story followers and favorites, and the few reviews that I've gotten. It's really nice to see that people actually like what I do.**

It had been one month since the proposal. Cato and I sneaked away to meet each other during most nights, even though we spend almost every day in each others company. My family worked at the town square, just as his, and we often helped them. Selling groceries wasn't the most honored job, especially not in District 2, but someone had to do it.  
We didn't have a special place to go to when we went out after dark, normally we just strutted down the streets holding hands. Every once in a while we would sit down and he would hold me in his arms, and whisper lovely things in my ear. And those moments were the best ones during my days. But then when we were forced by the rising sun to leave one another, I instantly remembered the Reaping. This was Cato's last year, but I was only sixteen. I was terrified by the thought that maybe I would lose my prince, or that he would lose me.

"Clove!" My mother called from the other side of the town square as she were crossed her arms. She had sent after me an hour ago but I had ignored her, visiting places my parents forbid me to go to. The black market for example, every district had one. Though ours only existed due to a few people that wanted to sell and buy illegal pharmaceuticals and other stuff.  
"Sounds like you have to go", Cato teased and nodded towards my mother who was assaulting the ground by tapping her foot impatiently.  
"I guess I do", I sighed before answering my mothers call with a bright, "Coming!"  
I walked over the cobblestone dressed ground. Every stone was carefully laid out, creating a big circle that held a smaller one, that held a smaller one and so on, until the middle in which a tree had grown. My mother had stopped with her annoying foot-stomping and was now unpacking some apples.  
"About time you get here! First you ignore my attempts to reach you and then you blow me of for that boy, right infront of my eyes!" My mother was angry. But she meant well, she was just afraid of the Reaping. It was like this every year; being yelled at for weeks, getting spoiled the day before and then being hugged to illegal limits the day after. But every year I was afraid that I would not be receiving those hugs and apologies. Every year I feared that Scara would reach into that bowl and read my name out loud. Scara Field was a stuck up, make up wearing rule lover from the Capitol. She only visited District 2 once a year, so she could call someones name and completely ruin their future.  
"I'm sorry mother", I mumbled, looking down at my feet and twirling my thumbs. She sighed and picked up a dress from underneath the stand. I looked up at her, wondering what the beautiful red dress was for.  
"The reaping", she smiled sadly and handed it to me.  
"But mother, you gave me a new dress just weeks ago. The proposal, remember?" My mother's fake smiled faded, her eyes were locked at me as I observed the clothes. "Not that I don't appreciate it, I love the dress", I assured her. I just didn't want her to spend money we didn't have, especially not on me.  
"This is the dress that my mother made for me for the reaping after my engagement." I had forgot that story! My parents were forced to marriage as both of their families thought it would be a great idea to pare them up - my mother was only 15 and my father 19 - and my grandmother hand-sewed this dress for her to wear on the reaping day. I smile at my mother and thank her for the dress.

My mother instructed me on what to do with the dress. _Iron it as good as you can and hang it up so it won't get wrinkly, and don't spill anything on it._ Cato followed me home to help me, though that wasn't exactly what we ended up doing. The ironing was interrupted by him starting a small fire when trying to cook me something. I then had to help him with putting the fire out and cook the meal, and it just ended up with us completely forgetting about hanging the dress.

**AN: Sorry that the chapters seem a bit rushed, I just don't really know what to wright about before the games and all that. Speaking of which; do you want the games to happen like in the book/movie or do you want me to make it up myself?**


End file.
